one small change2
by Jamie Wolf
Summary: A butterfly flaps its wings and Harry and Dudley are raised by their grandparents as they Evans brothers. Can a differently raised Harry prevent some of the tragedy his counterpart couldn't?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Just playing in JK Rowling's toybox. Promise I'll put everything back like I found it.

Its amazing how much things can change from the smallest diffrences. Most of us have heard of the butterfly effect the theory that a butterfly can flutter its wings over a flower in China and cause a hurricane in the Caribbean. There is also another theory as well that everytime a significent enough change happens a new reality is created, a new timeline. In our timelime we know that Rose and William Evans died in a car crash shortly after the birth of their first grandson Dudley Dursley. They never even got to see their younger grandson Harry Potter. But there are other realitys. This is the story of one of those realities. A reality where everything was diffrent, where a small thing changed everything. This is a reality where 3 days before the car accident that would have taken their lives William Evans left for work a little earlier than usual and that changed the world.

Rose Evans was just finishing the breakfast dishes when the knock came at the frount door. She gave a slight frown as she wasn't expecting anyone but dryed her hands and went to the door peeking out the window to see their paperboy Tommy Warkins there looking a bit tiered his shouldars hunched a bit.  
Oh yes. The payment was probably due. Usually William handled that but he'd left a hour or so early today hoping to get off early as Petunia, Vernon, and the baby where suppose to come over for dinner that night. Rose opened the door giving Tommy a warm smile.

"Hello dear." She said warmly. "Come into the warm for a few minutes I'll grab my purse."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans." The 12 year old replied stepping inside and coughing into his hand sniffing to hold back a sneeze. "Its awfully cold out today."  
"Oh dear Tommy are you feeling alright?" Rose asked reaching out to feel the boys forehead with the worried expression of mother's the world over. Even when the child in question wasn't theirs.

"Oh sure just a cold." Tommy answered. He was determined to save enough money to buy a new bike so didn't want Mrs. Evans calling his mom to warn her that Tommy should be home in bed.

"Well alright if your sure." Rose said her frown fading a bit at the boys assurance. She had more experience with little girls than boys but surely if the boy was really sick he would have admitted it. She quickly went and got her purse returning to give Tommy the money for the paper bill and a little tip. "You make sure you drink plenty of orange juice and go to bed a bit early tonight." She told him.

"Yes Mrs. Evans." Tommy answered with a grin before hurrying off the finish his paper route.

-  
Rose returned to her daily routine quickly forgetting about the encounter never knowing that it was one that had birthed a new reality.

"Are you feeling any better honey." Rose smiled up at William taking the last sip of her tea.

"I'm fine dear. Stop fussing its just a little cough. Now come and eat your breakfast." William Evans rolled his eyes slightly at his wife's stubbornness. Their daughters had both inherited that particular trait in spades. Whether he'd been blessed or cursed in that he still couldn't decide.

"You should have let me make you breakfast. Its Saturday." William told her kissing her cheek before he sat.

"Don't be foolish William you know I enjoy cooking." She replied a slight scolding tone in her voice even as she turned her head coughing. "I'm afraid we may have to skip the play tonight though. I don't want to sit in the audience disturbing everyone with this cough."

"Umm shame that." William said opening the paper as Rose scooped eggs onto his plate. He'd bought the tickets as a surprise for Rose, but it wasn't really his thing he'd be much happier staying home and watching football on the telly.

"Maybe I'll call Petunia and see if she and Vernon would want them." Rose said happy at the though of giving her older daughter a treat pushing her thick red curls back from her face. "I don't think she and Vernon have been out since the baby was born."

William snorted at that. "Oh course not might cost the fat slob a pretty penny for a babysitter."

"William." Rose reprimanded firmly. Not that she was really surprised. William had never hidden his feelings about his son-in-laws. Like any father he didn't think either of the young men where worthy of his precious girls, but at least James Potter seemed to know that. James treated Lily like a princess, Vernon on the other hand seemed to want to control Petunia especially since their son had been born.  
"If he'd treat Tunie the same way James treats Lily I'd never say a word against him. As it is as soon as she comes to her senses her room will be waiting and Dudley can have Lily's old room." William said rattling his paper.  
"Oh you." Rose said and ran a hand over his hair as well before heading for the kitchen to call Petunia.

It was 23 minutes after midnight when the phone rang. Phone calls at that hour where never good news. Rose rolled over in bed but William had already answered the phone and was speaking quitely as Rose yawned trying to get her brain in gear. She was surprised when she heard William let out a cry that sounded pained then dropped the phone doubling over in gut wrenching sobs. Rose had only seen William cry twice in their 26 year marriage once when his father died and once when their old dog had to be put to sleep but never like this never as if his heart had been torn in two. Seeing it she knew. She didn't want too know but she did. She wanted nothing more than to stop time so that she wouldn't have too know for sure, so that William would never have to say the words that would destroy their world. But she couldn't do that to William she couldn't leave him alone with the knowledge of the truth and the agony it brought.

Rose knelt behind him and put her hands on his shoulders tears already forming in her eyes. "Lily?" she questioned softly. Her youngest her baby in the middle of a war, pregnant, hunted, in hiding from a madman, only her young husband, their friends and the vague magics they had been told about to protect them. Oh course her mind went there first but William shook his head. Still nearly choking on his sobs William forced out a much more mundane story. One of a young couple on the way home from a play, the exhausted driver of a SUV, and a head-on collision that took the life of all three.

Rose and William hadn't lost their youngest daughter, but their oldest, their smart pretty and sarcastically funny little Tunie was gone along with her husband leaving only their son little Dudley behind. A tiny baby only a little over a month old who would never know the parents who had loved him more than life. And her grieving parents who loved her more than Petunia had ever believed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer- Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowlings.

******************************************************************  
AN- Oh wow I got followed and favorited after my first chapter of my first story. I feel so honored. Thank you soo much. I don't have a Beta and am still learning how the site works so please be kind. Oh and William is totally 100% a muggle but he is a very preceptive man. *sigh* If only they had listened to him.

AN-Thank you for the review RebeccaRoy. Unfortunately this is another sad one for William and Rose but this are already starting to change. There will be a small time skip next chapter and things start to brighten up.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was extremely late for the lights to still be on at the Evan's home. Typically William and Rose where early to bed types but noone was ready to leave the company they where in to try and escape into sleep which most likely wouldn't come that night for most of the people in the living room. Except for the two infants one already drowsing in his aunt's arms the other sound asleep in his grandfather's lap.

William and Rose hasn't expected Lily, and James to be able to come out of hiding for Petunia and Vernon's funerals especially as they'd recieved a birth announcement for baby Harry the morning after the accident and they hadn't, but had come to the house afterwards. Once the other mourners had left so that William and Rose could clean up and settle little Dudley down the knock had come at the back door. Rose had smiled for the first time since the call at the sight of Lily and James holding little Harry, Sirius Black hovering behind protectively. Her heart would never heal from the death of her oldest child but embracing her youngest and meeting her newborn grandson was a balm. She'd never expected Professor Minerva McGonagall to do more that pass on the message of Petunia's death to Lily but the kind older Professor had also helped the group sneak away to Spinner's End to see the Evans.

Lily had barely let Dudley out of her arms since she'd arrived clinging to the last link with her sister. "I wish we could take him with us." Lily said softly. "I just know Petunia would have wanted him to be raised with Harry as brothers. If anything had happened to us I know she would have cared for Harry as her own son."

"It'll never come to that Lils." James said confortingly putting a arm around her. "Dudley is safer here in the muggle world with your parnets you know that. The war will be over soon I'm sure and then we'll make sure he and Harry spend alot of time together. By the time Harry starts Hogwarts they'll be the best of friends just wait and see."

"And I'll have two godsons to spoil." Sirius said with his trademark mischevous grin. Lily and Rose gave him matching disapproving looks that didn't seem to dissuade the handsome rogue in the least.

"What about Vernon's family are they going to give you any trouble over Dudley's custody?" James asked William watching the older man worridly. He'd never seen his father-in-law look so...beaten. He was a strong man but his entire life had been built around his family. Around his precious girls and now James could tell he felt as if he'd failed. It was a feeling James who was now a father himself could understand. He would kill or die to keep Harry safe and happy. The rest of the world could go to hell and as long as his Harry, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Rose, William and now Dudley as well where safe the price would seem a small one.

William sighed softly. "Theres only Vernon's sister Marge. She has money but shes a single woman who lives with more than a few bulldogs in a home I'm not at all sure is safe enough for a baby. I told her she could see Dudley when she wanted but if she pushes us into a custody case she will lose and she wouldn't see him again." Harry let out a small whimper in his sleep and William smiled softly shifting him slightly closer. "What about you three? Are you keeping safe being careful?" He glanced at Sirius as he said the last part. He'd heard enough from Lily to know how reckless the young man could be and he'd actually become fond of both him and Remus during their visits with James to visit Lily. Peter he didn't care for as much sensing something...off about him but still he didn't want to see any of them fall into the hands of the wizard-Hitler he'd been told of.

"We're going to be fine dad." Lily assured him. "Dumbledore found this spell called the Fidelius Charm. Hes still researching it but he believes it would be the best way to protect us. It hides the secret of where we are in the soul of another person so only if that person tells where we are will anyone be able to find us. Someone could have their faces pressed to the window of the house and still never see it."

"Then let me keep the secret. This wizard will surely never look for it here in the muggle world." William offered eyes alight at the thought of being able to help his daughter, protect her and his grandson.

"It has to be a wizard." James told him with obvious regret. It would have been a great idea. "Its kind of like a magical oath the secret keeper has to accept the responsiblity through magic."

Rose looked over at Sirius. "You then?" She asked knowing which of 'The Maruaders' was the most daring.

James and Sirius exchanged a look and Sirius nodded to him. James gave a soft sigh. "We where going to go with Sirius but then we decided it was much too obvious. We're not even going to tell Dumbledore but Peter will be out secret keeper."

"Peter?" William asked a tone of disbelief in his tone. "James I know hes your friend but hes a coward. If not Sirius then why not Remus?"

Lily held up at hand at both James and Sirius who'd bristled at the insult to Peter and looked to her father. "Dad Peter can be brave when the situation calls for it. Truly he has his moments. As for Remus we've had...reasons to believe he may be a spy for the dark."

William actually snorted at that. "No I don't believe that. Why would you think that just because of the werewolf thing?" All 3 of them looked at him in shock and he smirked slightly. "I'm a muggle not stupid. I read enough of Lily's dark creatures book to recognize the signs and you aren't the most subtle furry little problem indeed."

"We do have our reasons dad. We don't want to suspect Remus. Merlin hes the last person we want to suspect but things are diffrent in the wizarding world now than even a year ago. We can no longer trust someone just because we want to, just because we love them. We have to do what we believe is best for Harry. Thats all that matters now." Lily said her eyes going to the tiny baby in her father's arms. "Whatever it takes we will make sure Harry will be safe."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Don't you dare Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore we'd just been about to place Harry Potter in his little basket on the doorstep of his grandparnets home turned in surprise at Minerva's tone. He'd never heard her speak that way to him in the disapproving tone she used on naughty students.

"The Evans have already lost one child. You can't inform them of Lily's death in a note."

"Now Minerva..."

"Don't you now Minerva me. If you do this William Evans will make sure Harry never sets foot in Hogwarts. Trust me. I've met them before and they are the best sort of Muggles."

Something about the look in Minerva's eyes convinced Dumbledore and he gave a sigh shifting the basket in his arms to knock at the door. It took another two knocks before a light went on upstairs, then a few minutes later the frount room light went on and then the dooe opened to show the form of William Evans not as young as he once was but still fit enough to make anyone think twice about challenging him standing there in a red plaid robe over pajamas. Rose Evans was behind him her red hair so like her younger daughters pushed carelessly back away from her face.

"Professor McGonagall. Its so nice to see you I hope..." Rose's voice trailed off as she caught sight of the basket in Albus's hand. "Is...is that Harry?"

"Yes Mrs Evans I'm afraid it is." Minerva answered as kindly as possible.

"Nooo." Rose's cry was like that of a wounded animal. She had no illusions that anything but Death would have pryed Harry from his parnet's arms. William barely reached out in time to catch her before her knees gave out. The death of their second child coming just a little over a year after her sister's was nearly to much for William as well but he locked his eyes on Harry until the precious little face was blurred with tears.

"Come in." He said his voice a growl as he backed away to let the three forms enter not even blinking as Hagrid his own face streaked with tears ducked slightly to his the doorframe. He led Rose to the coach and gentley urged her to sit before turning to the three wizards holding his arms out to Dumbledore who placed the sleeping toddler to him. He turned placing the child into his grandmother's arms. Rose held him closer tears dropping down her cheeks as she gentley brushed his hair off his forehead to see the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"James as well then?" William asked softly drawing a fresh howl of grief from Hagrid prompting Rose to look up at the man and beckon for him to join her on the couch where she put a arm around his arm as she was much to small to embrace his entire shaking form. Minerva watched her expression softening as even buried in her own pain Rose found in in her heart to offer comfort to the big hearted half giant. Yes the best kind of muggles indeed.

"Alas I think we all know that anyone seeking to harm Lily or Harry would have to go through James to do so." Dumbledore she his voice firm.

William nodded. "What happened to that Fidelity charm that Lily told us about. The one you said would keep them safe." He asked his voice shaking ever so slightly his grief starting to edge towards anger and looking for a target.

"Unfortunately James and Lily put their trust in the wrong person." Dumbledore answered keeping his voice calm and even having to had to deliver this message befor to victims of the death eaters.

"You go and you find Peter and you bring him here to me." William said his teeth gritted. "I don't know what the wizarding world does to traitors, but I'll show that sniveling little coward how much pain muggle methods can bring."

"Peter?" Dumbledore repeated in surprise. "No Sirius Black is the traitor he was the Potter's secret keeper." Dumbledore corrected.

"No he wasn't." Rose answered in a watery voice. "They told us after Petunia's funeral that they where going to keep in a secret but use Peter instead as Sirius was too obvious."

"Professor Dumbledore Black was at the house when I picked up Harry. He said something about finding Peter." Hagrid said mopping his face with a huge handkerchief.

"Oh Albus." Minerva said looking over at Dunbledore in alarm.

"Good boy that Sirius." William said nodding in approval. "I always liked him."

"I'm afraid that if Sirius harms Peter we may not have any proof that Peter was the true secret keeper." Dumbledore said his brow furrowed slightly. "May I use your fireplace?"

"Its not hooked up to the floo." William replied motioning towards it.

Dumbledore gave a soft smile. "There are advantages to being me." He answered and with a few incantations a fire was lit and burning green Dumbledore kneeling with his head in the flames speaking to someone named Moody and then a Amelia.

As he did that Rose looked over to Minerva still patting Hagrids arm with one hand cradling Harry with the other. "What happened." She asked her voice broken.

"You-know-who, Voldemort." She ignored Hagrids's cringe at he name. "Showed up at James and Lily's home in Godric's Hollow. He was able to walk right through the protections. He killed James downstairs. It couldn't have been easy James was a experienced Auror but he did fall. Lily was able to get Harry upstairs but there where wards up preventing their escape. Lily tried to protect Harry but..." Minerva sound she couldn't continue her voice choaking off as a lump grew in her throat her own eyes welling up and Rose sobbed audibly. "Afterwards he turned on Harry. We aren't sure exactaly what happened but Voldemort was destroyed nothing left but ashes and his robes and Harry had the scar on his forehead."

"Is it painful or dangerous for him?" William asked kneeling in frount of Rose to touch the boys forehead lightly.

"We don't think so." Minerva answered. "His magical core was drained by whatever happened so he will sleep for several more hours at least but he shouldn't have any lasting harm. If he doesn't recover you can contact us?" Her voice lifted a bit at the end making it a question.

"Yes that nice Snape boy still lives not far from here. Hes always been willing to lend us a owl." Rose answered. Minerva's face tightened slightly but she nodded.

"Can you...I mean, has anyone contacted Remus?" Rose asked softly.

"Word has spread through the wizarding world quite quickly. I imagine he has heard by now." Minerva said.

William glanced over at her. "He doesn't have anyone but our kids and Sirius. He should be here with us. So should Sirius. You find them both bring them here. I would consider it a personal favor." Minerva nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it I'll go now." Hagrid said hoisting his large frame off of the couch and heading out the door glad to have a chore to carry out.

"Thank you Hagrid your a good man." William said.

Hagrid looked at him a bit confused as he hadn't told them his name. "Lily and the boys spoke of you they are quite fond of you." Rose told him. He looked close to bursting into tears again as he ducked back out the door.

Rose looked down at Harry then back up to William. "What unlucky star is hanging over us William. How did we lose both our girls so quickly." She nearly whispered. William pulled both her and Harry into her arms.

"I don't know baby." He whispered softly. "But they both left us gifts. We owe it to Tunie and Lily to raise Dudley and Harry as they would have wanted. They are watching over us now with Vernon and James and we have to do them proud. We have to be strong for our boys."

Rose nodded her eyes still shiny with tears. As if on cue Harry's eyes so like his mother's blinked open and he looked up at Rose and whispered sofly. "Mama?" before falling back into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN-Nope still not mine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AN-The adults know Snape was a death eater and turned spy but not that he was the one who told Voldemort the prophecy. They may never find out in this story as the truth is a beautiful and dangerous thing.

AN-This Dudley will in looks (hair color, eye color) resemble the one in the movies as my inner vision has latched onto the acter as Dudley as well as Petunia being dark haired and eyed. I know in the books they are both blound.

AN-I'm a fan of the Crookshanks was Lilys cat theory so I'm going with it and here his orginal name was Wisp.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

5 Years Later

"Harry, Haaaarrrry Harryyyyy. Come on wake up its our birthday we got presents." Harry Evans eyes not even open yet swatted at his brother Dudley. '

"Go 'way Dud." Harry mumbled glancing at the clock. "Birfday was yesterday its Saturday." He muttered into his pillow.

Oh course both boys knew that factually Dudleys birthday was 19 days past and Harrys 19 days in the future but their grandparnets who had raised them both since they where little babies had...well tweaked the paperwork with the help of one of their 'uncles' as a way to help hide Harry from anyone who may be looking for him. To anyone on the outside Dudley and Harry where fraternal twins the Evans boys born July 12th 1980. Anybody looking for Harry Potter born on July 31st of that year would never find him. Their Uncles and another few select people knew the truth but Dudley and Harry had been told since they where old enough to even begin to understand that some things stayed in house.

"But Harrrrrry its Saturday Remus, Sirius, and Severus are coming. And the Weasleys maybe." Dudley whined bouncing on the bed.

That had Harry sitting up. Oh yeah the birthday party. There had been one at the skating ring after school yesterday for their school friends but the one today was a family thing. The boys generally saw at least one of their uncles once a week but it was really only at family events when all 3 would be there. It was always fun to Watch Severus, and Sirius snipe at each other only to stop immediately when Mum gave them the same look she gave him and Dudley when they bickered.

Dudley had once joked that they by this point really did believe mum was their mum as well. She was technically old enough to be. "Still early." He grumbled but grabbed his glasses shoving them onto his small nose and slid out of bed.

"Mums up I smell bacon." Dudley answered with a grin.

"Mums always up first." Harry answered streaching before giving his brother and grin. "Race you." He said then shot out of the room and towards the stairs.

"No fair I wasn't ready." Dudley howled running after him. Not that it really mattered if Harry got a head start or not. They both knew Harry was faster and that Dudley always won when they wrestled.

Rose looked up with a smile when Harry thundered into the kitchen Dudley hot on his heels. Harry threw his arms around Rose's waist looking up at her with a familar mischevous grin.

"Mum Harry cheated." Dudley complained.

"And both of you broke the rules. No running in the house." William reminded him coming into the kitchen behind him and scooping him up into his arms. A feat Rose really couldn't accomplish with the older boy anymore.

Both boys greatly resembled their fathers. Dudley was a stout little boy but not overweight it was just his build he was taller and broader than his brother and was going to be a big man like Vernon had been. Rose did watch his diet carefully as he tended to over indulge if given the chance but seeing as snacks in the house tended to be more carrot sticks, and celery than crisps and candy bars, and he got plenty of exercise it wasn't a real problem. His dark hair and dark eyes where all Petunia though inherited from her father. It was easy for people to believe William was his father even though his features resembled Vernon's side of the family. He was a boisterous little boy full of energy and rarely sat still for more than 5 minutes at a time unless in class or snuggled on the couch with the family to watch the telly before bed. School though was a constant struggle for him. He wasn't slow or lazy but he struggled to keep up with the class especially his brother and was easily frustrated. Rose did worry that as they got older he would get more frustrated and more behind Harry who was more scholastically gifted. But physically Dudley was more gifted he was stronger and though not as fast as Harry fast. He was also good at figuring out things when he could put his hands on them and take them apart see how it worked and put it back together. Irritating when it was the alarm clock that had been working fine in the first place more helpfully when it was a toy which had lost a screw.

Harry had Lily and Rose's build for now. Smaller and narrower than Dudley although there was a chance that he'd gain height when he hit puberty and had his growth spurt. He had his mom and grandmothers brillant emerald eyes but everything else was James. The messy black hair that nothing Rose tried could neaten, the handsome features on his face, even the round framed glasses he'd choosen from the optometrists office where copies of the ones James had worn. His personality though was more Lily. Oh he had a mischevous streak that Sirius insisted he'd inherited from James but he also loved reading which he'd been doing since he was just a little over two and a half. Rose had caught him reading books she would have sworn a child his age wouldn't be able to read or understand but had been proven wrong when she'd asked him to read them to her. She may have the only 6-year-old in the world who was makng his way through the works of Mark Twain. She had though of having him tested but was informed that the school didn't do IQ tests or advanced placement til secondary school. Evidentally every primary parnet thought their child was gifted.

They where lucky in that the boys where very close as close as any other pair of brothers. Oh they fought and when they did they nearly brought the house down unlike the cold wars Petunia and Lily use to have. But let anyone speak a bad word about the other and both of the boys where united in a unstoppable force against them. Like the teacher who had called Dudley lazy and had suddenly had blue hair, or the boy at school who'd called Harry a four eyed freak and had found himself on the ground with a bloody nose and a angry Dudley standing over him. William and Rose where determined to preserve that closeness. They knew Petunia had been jealous of Lily and they where not going to let history repeat itself. Both boys knew Harry was a wizard and would be going to Hogwarts at 11 but they made just a big a deal over the fact that Dudley would be going to Smeltings Academy his father's school at the same age.

Their 'uncles' helped in that regard as well. Although Marge still visited Dudley on occasion she wasn't a big influence on his life as she wouldn't accept his brotherly relationship with Harry. Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin on the other hand had been steady presences in both boys lifes since the night Harry had come to them. Sirius had fulfilled his words from the night of the Dursley's funeral and had been a loving and indulgant godfather to both of the boys. Remus was a gentle loving influence and was a tutor on occasion to both boys Harry in basic magical theory and Dudley in mathmatics. Severus had been drawn into the make-shift family when Rose went over to inform him of Lily and James death and found him drunk and inconsolable to the point that Rose was afraid if she'd left hom alone he would have harmed himself. She brought him home and after discovering he had no family since his mother Eileen's death the year before she'd adopted him as a surrogate son just as she had Sirius and Remus. It had taken him a little longer to warm up to the two toddlers but noone could resist Harry's big green eyes or Dudley's heartfelt grin for long and before long it was Severus the boys went to when they felt the need for protection or needed to share a secret with a adult other than their parnets.

So it was that William and Rose had gone from having two daughters to having more or less 5 sons. It may have been a werid family but most standards but it worked for them. Dudley and Harry Evans where growing up safe loved and confidant both allowed to shine in their specific ways.

William turned Dudley still in his arms and put him on his feet in a chair so they where face to face. "What did we say about running in the house especially on the stairs." he asked the little boy.

"Only when nobodys looking." Dudley answered with a cheeky grin which turned into a squeal of delight as William tossed him onto his shouldar.

"You've been spending too much time with Uncle Sirius." Rose told him with a grin. Then looked down at Harry. "That goes for you too young man. One of you could fall down those stairs and get badly hurt. Then what would we do?"

"Most likely use Skelegrow possibly a blood replenishing potion if we got bloodied up." Harry answered brightly.

Rose sighed and glanced over to William. "And this one is turning into a mini Severus." She informed him. "Why couldn't either of you choose to emulate Remus?"

"What would be the fun in that?" William asked with a grin of his own. He adored Remus but at this age he expected the boys to be closer in additude and action to Sirius. Remus was to serious for his own age. He sat Dudley back down in the chair. "We get real bacon today or that turkey stuff?"

Rose sighed softly ruffling Harry's hair as he gave her a bright grin. "Its actual pork bacon as a treat before the party today. I expect we'll all work it off. I spoke to Sirius the Weasleys are coming and hes also bringing along Susan Bones, and the Weasleys invited the little Lovegood girl and the Diggorys son. Hes around Fred and Georges age, as well as Neville. And Severus is bringing his godson Draco."

The guest list brought grins to both boys faces. The Weasleys where favorites of the boys. Dudley and Ron where best mates while Dudley thought Ginny was the prettiest girl he'd seen in his whole life, both boys idolized the twins, and Harry was convinced Percy was the smartest person in the world. The two oldest brothers Bill and Charlie where all grown up to the boys at 18 and 15 and seemed to be the model of cool. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom where Harry's favorite of the kids their age they knew from the wizarding world and although he didn't yet know Susan Bones or Cedric Diggory Sirius had said only good things about them. Draco Malfoy was a bit of a git but after the last time Severus had brought him for a visit and he'd learned that saying mean things about Dudley because he was a Muggle only got him knocked into the mud and ignored until he apologized they expected he'd be nicer. The children where allowed to know who Harry's birth parnets had been because they where from light families with the exception of Draco but Draco was a member of the Black family the family Sirius was head of and his heir unless Sirius had a child so they was little chance his family would want to risk being cast out. If the Dark Lord had been alive things would have been diffrent oh course but at the moment the Malfoys had more to gain by keeping the secret.

"When will they get here?" Harry asked plopping down in his own chair as Rose placed the plates on the table with Bacon, eggs, and toast along side the glasses of orange juice grinning at Dudley who was practically bouncing in his chair.

"Not until around lunch time. We'll have pizza, cake, and ice cream open presents and then you can play games. But no flying I don't care what uncle Sirius says." Rose answered. Harry was allowed to use his toy broom at Sirius's estate and both boys loved flying with Sirius even though it made Rose's heart stop everytime but sometimes they all had to be reminded that flying in their muggle neighborhood was not allowed. "I want you to clean up your rooms before they get here too." The boys didn't really have chores at their age but they where expected to pick up their toys, make their beds, and help with dishes.

"Yes mum." The two chorused together something they'd been practicing since the Weasley twins had confined in them that others found twins speaking in unison either creepy or cool.

"And no chasing Wisp." William tacked on as the last member of their family waddled in. Wisp had been a appropriate name for the tiny orange smushed faced half-Kneazle when Lily had adopted him in her fourth year of Hogwarts but the name was more of a joke now. Wisp looked more like a tiger than the kitten he once was he was huge mostly fluff and bow legged but well loved by his family. Right after Harry's parnets had been killed Sirius had spent a entire weekend at Godric's Hollow to catch the terrified feline because he knew that he would help comfort the boy. Now Wisp was more William's cat although he adored both his boys.

"Yes Dad." The boys chorused Harry taking the last sip of his orange juice and Dudley scraping the last of the eggs on his plate into his mouth.

"Good now if your done go brush your teeth with toothpaste." Rose gave both boys a hard look at that as neither liked the taste of toothpaste and would use plain water if they could get away with it. "Get dressed and neaten up your rooms."

"Yes mum." They chrped in unison again and Harry popped out of his chair as Dudley did the same on the other side of the table. "Race ya." Harry challenged and took off.

"No fair." Dudley howled.

"No running in the house!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

XOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AN- Love to own it but we all know the truth.

AN- A reviewer name Nanettez pointed out to me I've been repeatedly misspelling parents. I do apologize I have a glitchy brain that insists on misspelling certain words. I'll try to do better. Thank you Nanettez.

AN- Any thoughts on Harry's house would be welcome. Hes is better balanced thanks to William and Rose but I'm not sure hes recklessly brave enough for Gryffindor in this story and the cunning needed for a Slytherin doesn't seem to be showing its head either. Hes got the brains for Ravenclaw and the kindness for Hufflepuff so at the moment I'm split between those too. I considering doing a hat draw but I'd probably end up with Hermoine in Slytherin and Draco in Hufflepuff can't have that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

Diagon Alley. Harry had been here a few times before with his uncles to pick up a few things now and then but it was Dudley's first time and his look of wide eyed amazement at everything he saw delighted Harry as well. And oh course today was going to be special. Today he was gonna get his wand. His other school supplies as well oh course but his wand was the thing he was most looking forward too. He had been allowed to try out Sirius's a few times just very simple spells Lumos and Nox but the important thing was they'd worked for him.

"Can we go to the potions place first?" Dudley asked eyes on the window of Slug and Jiggers which looked to be just full of barrels of the kind of stuff Severus was always messing about with. Stuff that had most preteen girls wrinkling their noses in disgust therefore explaining half their appeal to boys of the same age.

"How about you and Mum go pick up the potion supplies while Harry and I pay a visit to Ollivanders first." William suggested knowing how anxious his younger grandson was to have his very own wand. Not to mention Remus had mentioned it could take awhile. Apparently Remus had tried close to 50 wands before finding his own cypress and unicorn hair wand. Lily's had been the 2nd she'd tried luck, determination, or possible girls being easier to 'fit' than boys William didn't know but he did hope it didn't take that long as they still needed to get Harry school robes as he only owned 2 casual robes for trips with his uncles, and his school books. Luckily as Harry's magical guardian Sirius had made the trip to Gringotts for them withdrawing a healthy chunk from Harry's trust vault for the shopping trip so they didn't have to deal with the Goblins today. "We can meet at Madam Malkins after."

Rose made a face at William not being any fonder of eye of newt and pickled lizard gizard than she had been when they'd made this same trip with Lily but nodded putting a hand on Dudley's shoulder. "Alright Dudley lets go look at all the gross icky things your uncle Severus likes to play with."

William following her example put his own hand on Harry's shouldar steering him towards Ollivanders. They got a couple of glances but as William was wearing robes as everyone else was and Harry was wearing a baseball hat to hide his scar noone had yet identified William as a Muggle or Harry as The-boy-who-lived. Which was lucky for them William would have loved to strangle whoever had come up with that nonsense. Personally he suspected Dumbledore. He was enough of a politician to know the value of a symbol. William just had no intention of letting the ancient wizard make his grandson that symbol. It was bad enough he'd forced Severus into his service as his potions teacher when it would have been just as easy to put out to everyone that Severus had been his spy and maybe even get him a medal of some sort for his bravery. Thats how it would have worked in the muggles armed forces instead the poor lad had been forced into service in a job he was ill suited for. William really didn't understand what Dumbledore was playing at there it wasn't good for either Severus or the children under his care. He was good with Harry and Dudley because they where use to his snarky manner and insistence on rules and perfection but he had heard stories from the older Weasley boys of crying frightened children after potions classes, as well at Severus's diatribes on dunderheads who couldn't follow simple instructions causing explosions and harming themselves and others.

"Thats it Ollivanders." Harry told William excitedly looking up at him his big green eyes so much like his mother's shining happily transporting William back to his first time in Diagon alley taking Lily to get her wand so many years ago for a moment.

William ran a hand over Harry's head wishing Lily and James where here. This day would have meant so much to them. "Thats it." He affirmed and the two entered the shop together.

Harry was a little perplexed by the state of the shop. He'd expected something a little grander than the small dusty shop with shelves filled with boxes all the way to the ceiling. He was looking around wondering which of those boxes held his wand when all the sudden there was a voice from behind him. "Ahhh Harry Potter there you are. I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon."

Harry turned to see a elderly man with white hair and shining silver eyes giving him a warm smile. "It seems like just yesterday your parents where here for their wands. James favored mahogany, pliable, excellent for transfiguration, while dear Lily's was Willow swishy and perfect for charms. Both rather powerful."

"Really." Harry asked beaming in delight always happy to hear something new about his parents. "Does that mean I'd do well with one of those woods?"

"Not necessarily." Ollivander answered obviously pleased to have someone showing a interest. "The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. In this shop we will find the wand made for you. One created to bring your best magic out and help you become the best wizard you are capable of being."

"But..." Harry looked up at William "Dad Neville said his grandmother told him he had to use his father's wand."

"Neville Longbottom?" Ollivander asked looking offended at the thought. "Don't worry Mr. Potter I will write to Lady Longbottom immediately and see if we can't sort this out. Can't have the heir to a noble house using a less than ideal wand."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. But I actually go by Evans now. Harry Evans." Harry told him.

"Oh course oh course." Ollivander said patting his baseball hat covered head lightly. "Now lets get you sorted shall we. Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm uhh right handed." Harry said as a tape measure appeared out of no where and started measuring Harry all over.

"Very good." Ollivander said taking several boxes off the shelves and bringing them over batting the tape measure away and shoving a wand into Harry's hand one that just let out a rude noise and grey smoke causing Ollivander to snatch it out of his hand with a muttered. "No no that won't do..."

For the next 45 minutes Harry was handed one wand after another. Some let out puffs of smoke, one a loud bang, one let out a stream of light that knocked all the boxes on one of the shelfs but most did nothing. Harry was afraid his dad and Ollivander would get annoyed or irritated at how long it was taking but William only looked resigned while Ollivander seemed excited and intrigued.

"A tough customer hmmm? I wonder..." He trailed off and turned taking a box from the highest shelf and opened it revealing a longer lighter wand than many of the others. There was something about the wand that almost made his hand tremble in eagerness. That was his wand he knew it even before Ollivander put it in his hand the light in the shop seemed to brighting and the wand glowed red and gold.

"Wicked." Harry said softly.

"Curious. Very Curious." Ollivander said softly.

"Sorry whats curious?" Harry asked.

"As I said before Mr Evans the wand chooses the wizard. Each wand is a special wood and magical item each wand is as induvial and special as each piece of wood and each item. I remember each and every wand I've made. That wand is Holly with a Phoenix feather. The Phoenix who gave the feather in your wand gave one other feather just one. It is curious you where meant for this wand when its brother gave you that scar. I think its obvious we can expect great things from you Mr. Evans. After all He-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible but great."

Considering how much Harry had been looking forwards to getting his wand Ollivander's comment seemed unnessacary, and made William glad they wouldn't be visiting the wand shop again. Harry was a 11 year old boy and there was no need for him to know that his wand his most important tool in the wizard world was the 'brother' to the one that had killed his parents. That a monster who'd been dead 10 years could still shadow his grandson's special day was infuriating. He quickly paid the 7 galleons price and lead Harry out of the wand shop and they started back towards Madam Malkins trying to think of a way to break Harry' silence then he saw Eyelops Owl Emporium and smiled.

"Come on lets get you a owl so you can write to me mom and Dudley. And Luna." William said giving Harry a teasing smile having noticed both his sons crushes. Dudley's on the youngest Weasley whos red locks and spirit reminded him a bit of Lily as a child, and Harry on the sweet blond who according to Sirius could very well end up as Heir Malfoy as Draco was Heir Black since her father and Lucius Malfoy where cousins. The Black Title was older and more noble and respected and no Lord could hold two titles so the Malfoy title would go to the next closest relative.

"Daaaadddd." Harry whined in protest but his smile had returned as they entered Eyelops. After Ollivanders Eyelops was exactly what they would have expected with cages housing all kinds of owl from the tiny pygmy and elf owls to the Great Grey owls with their 5 foot wingspan. A few most likely the owls most trusted to behave around the back to school crowds where sitting on perches here and there. Several families with children around Harry's age where wondering around peering at this owl or that considering if a barn owl or a eagle owl would better suit their families or picking up extra owl treats or a new perch.

"What kind should I get?" Harry asked his dad looking at all the birds eyes wide.

"Your choice Harry. Sorry to say I don't know alot about Owls. If you don't find one you like now you could come back with Remus before school starts. He could probably tell you a bit more." William answered.

Then he heard a bark like hoot as if in protest to his words and looked over just as the most beautiful bird he'd ever seen lite on Harry's shoulder. "Well aren't you gorgeous." William said and held out a arm towards the owl who hopped over agreeably turning so that Harry could get a good look at her. She wasn't the biggest owl in the shop but far from the smallest and was the only snowy owl he'd seen yet. While most of the owls looked smart enough this particular one had a intelligence in her eyes that made William think she had been just waiting for someone worthy of her and if they left her behind he wouldn't be surprised to wake up in the morning to find her at the window.

"Shes brilliant Dad." Harry said reaching out to lightly stroke her feathers.

"Odd shes generally a nipper." One of the shopmen said joining them. "Most of the owls try to get noticed get adopted but this girl shes right picky. Like she was waiting for someone."

"We'll take her." William said with a smile.

Rose and Dudley where already standing outside Madam Malkins when William and Harry arrived holding packages from not only Slugs and Jiggers but also Flourish and Blotts which mean they would only have to get Harry's robes and the shopping would be done. They where standing with a couple in muggle clothing both tall the man with blond curls the woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a braid and a girl around Harry and Dudley's age with bushy brown hair and slightly over sized front teeth.

"Oh hear they are." Rose said giving William and Harry a warm smile. "William Harry this is Dr and Dr Granger and their daughter Hermoine she'll be starting Hogwarts with Harry this year. This is their first trip into the magical world. Isn't that exciting."

"Please call us Dan and Emma." The mother said as the father shook William's hand. "I must say it is a pleasure to meet other muggle parents who are more familiar with this whole process. I must admit it was a bit overwhelming finding out about a whole new world that our Hermoine was a part of. We didn't actually believe it at first but then Professor McGonagall just took out her wand and turned our coffee table into a pig."

Rose laughed lightly. "Oh yes that sounds like Minerva alright. As no nonsense as you'll ever find but shes also one of the kindest women you'll ever meet." She glanced at the owl in the cage William was carrying. "And who is this lovely lady."

"I haven't found her name yet. I'm gonna read through 'Hogwarts a history' again tonight to see if I can find something good." Harry said brightly.

"You've already read 'Hogwarts a history'?" Hermoine asked excitedly. "I just got a copy. I paged through a bit and it looks fascinating."

"Oh it is my copy is a older one it belonged to my mum but its self updating so its got all the newer additions as well." Harry responded happy to meet someone who liked reading as much as he did. The only other book lover he knew was Percy and to a extent Neville and Luna but then they really only liked books about Herbology and Magizoology respectively. "Come on we can talk while we're getting our robes."

Dudley glanced up at his dad rolled his eyes muttering something about bookworms and followed his brother and Hermoine into the robe shop to the amusement of the parents.

"Hogwarts, dears? Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Madame Malkin greeted them gesturing them up into the fitting area where to Harry's surprise he saw Draco Malfoy robes being pinned up to size him.

"Hello Draco didn't know you where coming for school supplies today." Harry said brightly.

"Harry." Draco drawled with a nod. He didn't give many the respect of using their first names or allowing them to use his but he and Harry had known each other for many years and if they weren't best mates they weren't enemies either. They where practically family and tended to refer to each other as cousins as it was technically true even if the actually blood tie was several generations back.

"Hermoine this is my cousin Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Hermoine. Shes starting Hogwarts with us this year be nice." Harry ordered.

"I'm always nice." Draco protested.

"Hermoines a muggle-born." Harry informed him knowing it was better to get it out of the way.

Draco managed to not wrinkle his nose but it was a near thing and if Harry hadn't been present he wasn't sure if he would have managed to resist the impulse. He had been forced to make allowances for Harrys Muggle family but had hoped once they where at school Harry would drift away from the muggle world but here he was making friends with a muggleborn already. Really he was hopeless.

...house? I mean really I'm hoping for Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall said she was the head and Headmaster Dumbledore himself was in it. It sounds by far the best." Hermoine's voice broke into Draco's thoughts making him scowl.

"I will be in Slytherin." Draco said. "All Malfoys have been in Slytherins for generations."

"Except your also a Black and Sirius was a Gryff' and Nymphadora 'Puff." Harry said teasingly earning him a cold glare from Draco. "My parents where both Gryffindors but I just wanna be in the house thats best for me." He glanced at Hermoine. You aren't Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore." Then he shifted his eyes to Draco. "And you aren't your dad. If you where truly ambitious you'd let yourself go to house that would help you reach your goals." He turned his eyes to Hermoine. "And if you where really brave you'd go where it was decided you belonged."

"You sound like Luna." Draco scoffed as Hermoine looked thoughtful. "You should stop listening to her before you start ranting about imaginary creatures too."

Harry's glare let Draco know he was going to far. "I don't know Draco somethings making your brain go fuzzy. I'd rather believe it was wrackspurts than stupidity."

"Alright thats enough. Mr Malfoy your all done tell your parents your robes should arrive by owl tomorrow." madam Malkin said removing the pins from the robes draped around Draco. Her assistant was already working on sizing Hermoine so she moved on to Harry.

Hermoine looked over to Harry looking a bit confused over the whole exchange. "Harry what are wrackspurts?"

XOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOX

It took Harry a long time to get to sleep that night. He kept thinking about Hermoine, and Draco. Classic examples of Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Then of Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom the Gryffindor poster boy and the probable future Hufflepuff. But he liked all of them. Although liking Draco took a little more effort. Why did they all have to be split into houses anyway? Wouldn't it be better to sort them alphabetically or something in a way where there where even personalities in all the houses. He sighed pulling his covers over his head wishing he could shut off his thoughts or better yet talk to Luna. She always knew how to put things in perspective. Maybe tomorrow. He reached a hand from under his covers and pulled a copy of Fantastic beasts and where to find them that was sitting on his bedside table and his flashlight under the covers to read for awhile.


End file.
